


Variations of a Kiss

by askye



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askye/pseuds/askye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks he knows what their first kiss will be like (repost, written during the first season).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations of a Kiss

## Variations of a Kiss

by askye

[]()

* * *

Lex thinks about how he will first kiss Clark. He thinks about how he will do other things, but those are thoughts for when he is alone. Lex thinks about kissing Clark when he is waiting for meetings to start or end; he thinks about this on those long, boring rides to Metropolis when protocol dictates he use the limousine. He thinks about how Clark will taste and how he will respond. Lex thinks about this now as he makes the ride back to Smallville. 

Their first kiss will be slow and sweet. 

They will be in the loft. Lex will find some excuse or Clark will want to talk. Lex will feel at ease, like he never does at the mansion or in town or in Metropolis. They will sit side by side on the couch. Lex will think how Clark is close enough to touch--- just lean over and Lex will catch him by surprise. He will slowly kiss Clark. Clark will sigh; his lips parting and Lex will kiss him again, lightly sucking on Clark's lower lip, brushing his tongue over it. Lex will push his tongue past Clark's milky white teeth; their tongues will slide together, gentle and slow. Clark's mouth will be warm and sweet. Lex will caress Clark's upper palate, revel in the slow slide of their tongues, and suck lightly on Clark's tongue, tasting him. 

Clark will taste like innocence, like a boy. 

Lex will pull back and look at Clark. Clark's eyes will be wide with wonder. His lips will be shiny, red and his mouth will fall open in shock. He won't have that look of surprise he wears so casually; he will look like he's just made a great discovery. 

Lex will smile, trying not to show how smug he feels. 

Their first kiss will be fumbling and awkward. 

Lex will have invited Clark over on some pretense: to watch a DVD, to teach him pool. Clark will tell him about his day: how school was, what chores he did, what his plans for the weekend are. Lex will tell Clark something more interesting than a day spent running a fertilizer plant. But Clark won't have that ease he normally has around Lex, the ease that Clark has only begun to have around Lana, the ease his starting to lose around Chloe. There will be awkward silences filled with tension and longing. Clark will try to say something but stop and start and stop again. Lex will try and assure Clark that he can tell Lex anything. Then Clark will find his courage and reach out or lean forward and Lex will meet him halfway. Clumsiness will overcome Clark, his head will be the wrong angle; their mouths will almost miss. Lex will put his hands on Clark's face, to adjust the angle, brush his lips against Clark's and Clark's mouth will open for him. 

Clark will kiss Lex, wet and sloppy and eager. Clark's tongue will move aimlessly in Lex's mouth, pushing in and out; their teeth will clink together. Then Lex will take command. He will slide his tongue over Clark's, soothe him, slow the kiss down, and show Clark what a kiss is supposed to be like. Lex will explore Clark's mouth, tasting him. 

Clark will taste like eagerness, like a teenager. 

Clark will follow Lex's mouth as they pull away. Lex will look at him and Clark's eyes will be half-open. His face will light up with happiness. He will lick his lips, press them together, tasting. 

Lex smiles, trying not to smirk and run his thumb over Clark's mouth. 

Their first kiss will be hard and hungry. 

It will happen in the barn, in the study, on the grounds; they will have been talking, arguing, or debating. They will be angry or excited or frustrated at the misunderstandings and all the things that have to go unsaid. Lex will be trying to get Clark to understand, to explain, and to say something. 

Lex will be in Clark's space, taunting him, pushing him with words, trying to get Clark to push back and he won't. And Lex will have had enough. There will be heat and tension and want and need coiling around them. Lex will shove Clark against the smooth wall of the study, against him down. 

Lex's mouth will be hard against Clark's, their lips will mash together. Lex will feel the bite of his own teeth and the force of Clark's. Lex will shove Clark's mouth with one rough sweep of his tongue and suck hard on Clark's tongue. 

Clark will taste desire, like a man. 

Lex won't give Clark time to reciprocate the kiss; he'll pull back abruptly. Clark will be panting, his face flushed, a needy look on his face. Clark's eyes will look shocked; his lips full and swollen. Clark will look debauched. 

Lex will smirk and grab Clark's shirtfront and pull him in for another kiss. 

Lex thinks about the variations. He likes to be prepared for everything. 

Their first kiss happens in Lex's study. Clark is making one of his regular visits after a delivery. He lets himself into the study and Lex looks up. Clark is leaning against the closed door and he has a look on his face that Lex can't quite place. Clark looks determined and knowing and innocent. Lex gets up and goes to him; he can feel the heat and want and desire filling the air, choking them. Lex knows this is the time and moves into Clark's space. He opens his mouth to say Clark's name, hello, something and Clark's hand is on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Clark is leaning forward and their mouths meet. Clark catches Lex's upper lip in his and tugs at his lower lip with his teeth. Then Clark is kissing Lex wild and hungry. He makes broad sweeps over Lex's teeth, against the roof of his mouth, fucks his mouth. Lex brings his hands to Clark's shoulders, clutches at them trying to gain dominance. He sucks on Clark's tongue and hears him make a low moan, feels him thrust his hips hard. Lex kisses Clark fiercely, pushing past soft lips and sharp teeth, thrusts into Clark's mouth and revels in the his taste. 

Clark tastes hot and greedy, like a lover. 

They break away from each other panting. Clark's eyes look sleepy and knowing. There is a look of desire on his face. His lips are red and puffy; his mouth is open as he slides his tongue over his lips. His eyes go wide for a moment; and then smirks. He looks like sex. 

Lex opens his mouth and says, "Fuck". 

Clark says, "Please". 


End file.
